


What Are Ya Doin' New Year's Eve?

by pleasant_grendel



Series: New Year, New Us [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, Parksborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's at the Osborn penthouse takes an unexpected turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Ya Doin' New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstar/gifts).



> Heard this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSq1cez_flQ It was New Year's got inspired to write a fic for parksborn so here you go!

 

"Happy New Year!" Peter snuck up from behind and hugged Harry a little too tightly.  
"Happy New Year, Pete!" He turned around, Peter's arms still around him. Harry's penthouse was filled with people because Norman was at the official Oscorp New Year's Eve party so he had arranged for there to be a party for Harry and his classmates. Harry wasn't too keen on the idea, never really being one for parties, but he agreed as usual; anything to win Norman's approval. So a party was had. The huge clock at the top of the grand staircase struck midnight and wide windows overlooking Time Square showed the city getting showered with confetti. Sam started playing Auld Lang Syne on the Osborn's grand piano in his signature show-off manner only to be interrupted by the continuation of loud pop music and being dragged back to the makeshift dance floor by Danny and Luke. Ava and MJ were across the room dancing, leaving Harry and Peter to themselves for the first time all night.  
"It's too loud in here!" Peter barely audible even though he was yelling.  
"Wanna go to my room?"  
"Sure!" Peter grinned widely. Harry was surprised that he showed up. MJ was usually down for anything (being a self-proclaimed collector of experiences and all), but Peter made a habit of actively avoiding large social functions. Harry had to drag him to school dances for company and always invited him to these Norman thrown parties though he always refused to show up. He was surprised he came to this one. For New Year's Peter, MJ, and him would always just chill at one of their houses and watch their favorite movies of that year. Harry was glad that even though this was a break in the tradition his friends were still present at this function.  
The two boys entered Harry's room and Peter shut the door behind them. Harry sat down on his bed. His room was neat and mostly barren, not because he was boring or lacked interests, but because Norman hated having tape and tacks put into the walls of the penthouse as well as "teenage novelties". Harry kept such things (poems, drawings, magazine clippings, etc.) in notebooks and journals hidden in his drawers and under his bed. He had never shown these to anyone, not even Peter.  
"Are you alright?"  
Peter turned around and looked at Harry as if he had just asked him to solve a mystery of the universe.  
"You just seem a bit..." Harry scratched his head,"...different tonight, I guess: on edge."  
Peter took his place on the bed next to Harry. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to the party atmosphere."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about this whole ordeal. But you know my dad."  
"Good old stormin' Norman's pretty hard to persuaded against."  
"Heh, yeah..." Harry felt the silence grow uncomfortable as he tried to think of something to say, but thankfully Peter intercepted.  
"I'm glad I came though."  
"Really?"  
"Of course! I mean, I hate unnecessary crowds and loud music, but I like being with you and MJ."  
"I like having you around too. It seems like I don't get to see you that much anymore. Like you're always busy..." Harry noticed that Peter was twiddling his thumbs and was just generally fidgety. "Okay, Peter what up? Really?"  
"Nothing, I just..." Harry tried to look at him, but he could tell that Peter was trying to best of his abilities to avoid all eye contact, "...It's just that it's New Year's and everyone kisses on New Year's, but I've never kissed on New Year's. Hell, I've never kissed anyone."  
"Wait, but what about MJ?"  
Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. "We were like six! That doesn't count!"  
Harry started laughing uncontrollably and fell back into his bed.  
"What? Harry are you drunk? I'm trying to have a heart to heart, man."  
"I'm sorry, it's just," Harry sat up and wiped a tear from his eye "I've never had a New Year's kiss either." The two looked at each other before Peter grabbed Harry and pressed their lips together then quickly let him go.  
"I'm sorry! It was a dare! It was a bet! I didn't mean to-" Peter's frantic words were silenced by Harry pulling him back into the kiss. Harry's hands tugged at Peter's collar as if he were holding on for dear life. When their lips parted he was breathless.  
"Was that okay?" Harry whispered, exasperated.   
Peter took a moment to catch his breath before a crooked smile spread across his face and he replied, "You should take it down a notch, Harry. Some of us here are just beginners."  
Harry tried to contain his laugh, but of course failed. Peter always was good at making him smile.  
"Well," Harry leaned in to gently cradle Peter's head, "Third time's a charm."  
"Let's hope so"  
Their lips touched and Harry made sure to start of soft, easing into it gently. He combed his way through Peter's tangled hair while the other boy grabbed Harry's hips welcoming him into his lap. They continued to kiss on Harry's bed while the sound of the party roared on outside. Harry desperately wanted to start grinding into Peter, but knew that it would be going way too fast for the both of them. He pressed his forehead against Peter's.  
"Wanna go to bed?" Peter's eyes grew huge.  
"Harry, I like you a lot and all, but I don't think I'm ready to-"  
"Oh gosh, Pete! No!" Harry let out a nervous chuckle. "I mean, not 'no', but not now! I mean...I mean sleep. I'm tired."  
"Well, why didn't you just say so, Casanova." Peter dropped his head back onto one of Harry's pillows. The other boy laid down beside him, kicking off his shoes then reaching his arm over Peter's shoulders to pull him in close.  
"Won't people notice that we're missing"  
"Probably, maybe, who cares?" Harry didn't. He decided in this moment, Peter in his embrace breathing him in, that he he was beyond the point of caring what anyone thought of him because what was beginning to happen was all he really cared about anyhow.  
"You're right," Peter said quietly as he closed his eyes and snuggled into Harry, "Who cares?"  
And with that the boys drifted off.


End file.
